1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a litter sifting device for a litter box, and in particular it relates to a litter sifting device having a first and a second screen assembly, wherein the width of each screen assembly is adjustable, and wherein the overall length of the litter sifting device may be varied by telescopically positioning the second screen assembly within the first screen assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
An owner of a xe2x80x9chouse catxe2x80x9d generally provides a litter box for the cat for elimination of waste material by the cat. Litter boxes obviously require frequent cleaning by the owner. Generally, when cleaning a litter box, the owner scoops out the soiled litter and leaves the unused litter in the litter box. However, it is difficult and time consuming to remove the soiled litter, while leaving the unused litter in the box. Accordingly, there is a need for a litter sifting device which allows unused litter to fall back into the box, while retaining the soiled litter for easy and sanitary disposal into an appropriate waste receptacle.
A variety of litter sifting devices are available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,442 to Wilson appears to show a litter sifting device having mesh with handles and side panels, for removing fecal material from a litter box.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,003 to Oberg appears to show a litter sifting device comprising a sieve and frame assembly for removing fecal material from a litter box. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,141,441 to Russell appears to show a litter sifting device having bottom panels of a mesh material for removing fecal material from a litter box.
None of these devices appear to show a litter sifting device having a first screen assembly and also a second screen assembly, each having screens, wherein the width of the device may be adjusted by pushing or pulling the side walls of the assemblies toward or away from each other, and wherein the overall length of the device may be adjusted by telescopically positioning the second screen assembly within the first screen assembly, thereby allowing use of the litter sifting device with variously dimensioned litter boxes.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
It is an object of the invention to produce a litter sifting device which enables convenient and facile removal of waste material from a litter box. Accordingly the litter sifting device has screens having a mesh size which is large enough to retain clumped, soiled litter, thereby enabling convenient and facile removal of waste material from the litter box.
It is another object of the invention to produce a litter sifting device which provides for economical use of the litter within the litter box. Accordingly, the litter sifting device has screens having a mesh size which allows unused litter to fall back into a litter box and to be reused, thereby providing for economical use of the litter within the litter box.
It is yet another object of the invention to produce a litter sifting device which allows for sanitary removal of soiled litter from the litter box. Accordingly, the litter sifting device has two screen assemblies, each having handles extending therefrom, for easy lifting of the device from the litter box for subsequent disposal of the soiled litter.
It is an additional object of the invention to produce a litter sifting device which may be used with variously sized litter boxes. Accordingly, the width of each screen assembly is adjustable, and the overall length of the litter sifting device may be varied by telescopically positioning the lip of the first screen assembly within the track of the second screen assembly, thereby allowing use of the device with variously sized litter boxes.
It is another object of the invention to produce a litter sifting device which is not unduly expensive. Accordingly, the litter sifting device is constructed from inexpensive materials and its cost is not prohibitive.
The invention is a litter sifting device for use with an existing litter box. The device has a first screen assembly and a second screen assembly, each having a screen, two handles, and two side walls. The screen has a mesh size which is small enough to permit unused litter to fall back into the litter box, while retaining soiled litter, when the device is removed from the litter box for appropriate disposal of the waste material. For smaller litter boxes, the first screen assembly may be used alone. For larger litter boxes, the second screen assembly may be used in conjunction with the first screen assembly. The first screen assembly is telescopically positionable within the second screen assembly, thereby allowing a range of possible lengths for the litter sifting device. The handles permit lifting the litter sifting device from the litter box without a user coming into contact with the soiled litter.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.